Entre el bien y el mal
by DraculCobain
Summary: Mayra del Lince, Santo de Atenea del rango de plata. Fue alumna de Sage, el Patriarca del Santurio, junto con Manigoldo de Cáncer. La joven en medio de la Guerra Santa se verá dividida entre dos personas que le harán dudar de seguir en el camino de Athena o caer en la oscuridad de Hades. Cid de Capricornio x Oc Aiakos de Garuda x Oc
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kurumada-sama solo los tomo prestado para la realización de este fic sin ánimo de lucro con el único fin de entretener, de fans para fans. **

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene escenas violentas (gore) que pueden herir la sensibilidad del lector y escenas con sexo explícito, lean bajo su responsabilidad. **

**Actualizaciones:****Martes****.**

**Subo este fic también en Wattapp con el nick: BecaLilith y en con el nick: Lilith Bathory.**

**Prólogo:**

Una noche de luna llena, una noche como cualquier otra, aunque no es así, hay un ambiente extraño, el aire es frío como si trajera un aura de muerte, no se oye nada ni quiera el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, todo esta en un silencio sepulcral que agobia y que hace que sientas miedo, a pesar de no saber del todo el motivo, pero lo tienes, algo te dice que no estaba, que algo falla.

Una noche de luna llena, las estrellas brillan, pero su brillo no es puro y limpio como siempre, tienen otro matiz, un matiz oscuro, lleno de maldad, ¿Una señal? Es posible, mas también puede ser producto de tu imaginación y en realidad no pasa nada, después de todo la mente tiende a divagar en la profundidad de la noche, sacando a luz miedos que no sabían que tenían y viejos temores que creían olvidados, pero siguen ahí, en el fondo de tu alma esperando para salir en cualquier momento, cuando estés más desprevenido, esos viejos miedos saltarán sobre tu yugular llenando tu corazón del miedo de antaño, casi volverás a la época de tu infancia, cuando la oscuridad te aterraba más que ninguna otra cosa.

Una noche de luna llena, miras la plateada luna, ¿plateada? No, su brillo también es diferente, tiene un sutil tono rojo, a penas es visible pero si te fijas está ahí presente, dándole a la hermosa luna un brillo tétrico que provoca escalofríos hasta al más valiente. Una vez más piensas que es cosa de tu imaginación, que en realidad tiene su brillo habitual pero en el fondo sabes que no es así, intentas acallar ese instinto de que algo va terriblemente mal, que va a contecer algo terrible, sabes que es así pero te esfuerzas por creer lo contrario.

Una noche de luna llena, el viento mueve tus cabellos mientras intentas escuchar algún sonido, sin embargo, todo esta envuelto en un silencio sepulcral que hiela la sangre, ni siquiera el viento entre las hojas es capaz de romper el silencio reinante. Te sientes pequeño, como si no estuvieras rodeado de mil enemigos que no puedes ver, tu corazón late con fuerza contra tu pecho, casi hace te duela, tus manos empiezan a temblar pero aprietas los puños para controlar los temblores, tu expresión se vuelve seria, casi neutral, pero en tus ojos se puede leer el miedo y la impotencia que sientes.

Una noche de luna llena, oyes un crujido a tu espalda, tu cuerpo se tensa y no te mueves. No porque no quieras sino porque no puedes, tu cuerpo no te obedece, quieres salir corriendo, alejarte de allí, pero ninguno de tus músculos se mueva, la frustración se une al miedo y a la impotencia. Vuelves a escuchar ese crujido, tus pulsaciones se aceleran y tus pupilas se dilatan sientes la adrenalina correr por tus venas, intentas obligar a tus músculos a moverse, pero siguen sin obedecerte.

Una noche luna llena, algo se te acerca por la espalda y volteas. Todo el miedo desaparece como si nunca hubiera estado, como si solo hubiera sido una ilusión de tu mente. Ves a una joven de largos cabellos rubios, sus ojos de color violeta están asustados y bajo ellos están unas profundas ojeras, su piel está blanca como la nieve y su aspecto es tan frágil y demacrado que quieres cogerla en tus brazos y llevarla a un lugar seguro, pero sabes que a ese misteriosa mujer le queda poco en el mundo de los vivos. Algo en sus brazos se mueve y capta tu atención, la mujer te mira con desesperación mientras te tiende el pequeño bulto que lleva en brazos. Los tomas sin dudarlo mirando al pequeño ser de piel blanca y pelo azabache, te parece frágil, demasiado frágil e indefenso para un mundo que esta en constantes conflictos. La mujer sonríe con agradecimiento y deja que las pocas fuerzas que la quedan la abandones cayendo al suelo de rodillas, sabe que el pequeño bebé esta a salvo.

Una noche de luna llena, un bebé llora por la madre que nunca conocerá mientras un caballero de dorada armadura cava una tumba para la mujer cuyo nombre nunca conoció. El caballero de dorada armadura vuelve a tomar al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, arropándolo con aquella vieja manta, el pequeño deja de llorar cuando nota calor de un cuerpo humano, aunque no conoce ese calor, no es el mismo que antes sentía, ni los latidos que antes escuchaba.

Una noche de luna llena, un caballero de dorada armadura emprende de nuevo el camino de regreso, aún con un mal presentimiento, como si fuera a acontecer algo terrible y la muerte de aquella mujer solo fuera un aviso de lo que estaba por venir. Miras al bebé de nuevo, ¿en qué piensas, caballero de dorada armadura? Por un momento piensas que es ese pequeño bebé el causante del mal que se avecina, pero ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Abandonarlo en mitad del bosque y que sea alimento de las bestias? No puedes, tu honor te lo impide. Miras una vez más al bebé, el pequeño abre sus ojos color violeta y sonríe con una dulzura y una inocencia propia de un niño que no sabe que es el mal, sus ojos son los mismo ojos que lo del aquella mujer. Esbozas una leve sonrisa. No, aquel pequeño no puede ser el causante del mal que sientes que está por venir o al menos en eso te convences mientras pones rumbo a tu hogar.

Una noche de luna llena, un bebé duerme en brazos de un caballero de dorada armadura, hacia pocos días había llevado a otro joven allí y, ahora, llevaba aquel bebé indefenso aún sin nombre.

Una noche de luna llena, una noche que podría haber sido como cualquier otra, pero que no fue así, fue una noche peculiar, una noche donde el destino volvió a hacer uno de sus caprichosas jugadas, esperando con maligna satisfacción un final, aún no se sabía si era trágico o no, solo el pasar del tiempo lo diría mientras el destino seguía moviendo sus hilos invisibles.

Todo ello en una noche de luna llena.


	2. Mayra del Lince

**Mayra de Lince:**

Mayra de Lince, una joven de dieciocho años, Santo de Plata al servicio de Athena, salió de la cabaña en la que vivía en el Santurio. Sus cabellos azabaches caían por su espalda, sus ojos violetas estaban parcialmente tapados por el flequillo, su pálido rostro pronto quedo cubierto por la máscara que todos los Santos femeninos debían llevar. La azabache nunca había comprendido aquella norma a la cual había catalogado de estúpida, sin embargo, la "cumplía" más que nada por Sage, el Patriarca del Santurio.

Mayra, no sólo sentía un gran respeto y admiración por el mayor, también sentía un profundo aprecio por él, después de todo, aquel hombre había cuidado de ella desde que era un bebé y también se como convirtió en su pupila al igual que Manigoldo, Santo de Oro del signo de Cáncer, prácticamente, ambos se comportaban como hermanos y, aunque Manigoldo era el mayor de los dos, muchas veces Mayra actuaba como la "hermana mayor", mostrándose más seria que él en muchas ocasiones.

La azabache aunque podía llegar a ser una persona "afable" en alguna ocasiones, era una persona que solía mantenerse seria y serena, teniendo en cuenta que solía llevar puesta la máscara era realmente difícil verla sonreír. Si algo sabían los Santos que estaban en el Santurio, era que la amazona era un rival temible pues no era una persona que tuviera compasión por sus enemigos , más bien parecía disfrutar matándolos de las formas más crueles y despiadadas que se le ocurrían, como ella decía "trata a tus enemigos como ellos te tratarían a ti".

La mujer dio un largo suspiro,había mucha tranquilidad en el Santurio, sin embargo, sabía que la tranquilidad solía durar más bien poco y no sólo por los conflictos que surgían cuando menos te lo esperabas, sino también por lo ruidoso que podían a llegar a ser los Santos que se encontraban allí, en especial Yato de Unicornio y Tenma de Pegaso, en más de una ocasión les había golpeado en la cabeza para que se callaran. Según palabras de Yato aquella mujer era más temible que el propio demonio.

Mayra echo a andar, pero hacia la Casa de Cáncer como sería lo habitual en ella pues Manigoldo había salido en una misión encomendada por el Patriarca junto con Albafica de Piscis por lo que ninguno de los dos Santos se encontraban all. Durante un momento pensó en ir a la Casa de Capricornio, pero ¿Qué haría allí ? El Cid, Santo de Oro del signo de Capricornio no era una persona precisamente sociable, además cuando la azabache estaba cerca del Santo se ponía nerviosa para su gusto, no comprendía el motivo por el que se ponía así. Manigoldo y Sage tenían sus propias ideas que de inmediato fueron rechazadas por la amazona cuyas mejillas enrojecieron mas al llevar la máscara ninguno de los dos fueron capaces de apreciar su sonrojo. Argumentaba que Cid en ningún momento había visto su rostro por lo que era imposible que aquella "ley" se cumpliese, sin embargo, según el Santo de Oro de Aries, Shion, aquello no era necesario para desarrollar "sentimientos románticos" por su compañero. La azabache seguía sin verle el sentido y, a su juicio, aquel tipo de sentimientos no traían nada bueno, pues un Santo ya fuera hombre o mujer debía dejar a un lado sus emociones o al menos eso era lo que se repetía constantemente la amazona.

_ ¡Mayra!

La azabache se giro al escuchar aquella voz que le era tan familiar, esbozo una leve sonrisa, imposible de ver tras la máscara, al ver a Regulus de Leo acercarse a ella con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Ambos tenían una buena relación, a la amazona le encantaba picar al menor llamándole "cachorro", aunque en cierto modo, lo era. Aquel mucho apenas llegaba a llos quince años y ya era un Santo de Oro, tenía que reconocer que era algo admirable, pero la mujer seguía viéndole como un niño, porque en cierto modo, aún era un niño, un león que estaba aprendiendo a rugir.

_ Hola, cachorro.

Regulus hizo un pequeño mohín al oír aquel apodo, la azabache rió entre dientes negando después con la cabeza. Puso una mano en la cabeza del menor, revolviéndole un poco la melena para despeinarle, lo que hizo que el Santo pusiera una expresión de fastidio, arrugando ligeramente la nariz.

_ Deja de llamarme así y de hacer eso_ Dijo algo enfurruñado mientras se colocaba los cabellos.

_ Eso solo pasará cuando Manigoldo deje de hacer el payaso.

_ ¡Entonces lo harás toda la vida!_ Se quejó el menor haciendo un puchero.

La amazona rió a carcajadas, sumamente divertida por todo aquello, era demasiado divertido molestar al menor con aquello. El Santo de Leo se cruzó de brazos, aunque no lo demostrará, le gustaba que Mayra le tratara de aquella forma, porque cuando no lo hacía era porque pasaba algo grave. Ambos empezaron a caminar, ahora en silencio. Entre ellos pocas veces necesitaban muchas palabras, se conocían demasiado bien.

No tardaron en llegar a la zona donde se encontraban las Doce Casas, Regulus dirigió su mirada a la Casa de Leo, esbozando una leve sonrisa, mirando después a su compañera quien estaba mirando en dirección a la Casa de Capricornio.

_ ¿Por qué no aceptas que sientes algo por Cid?_ Preguntó con despreocupación.

Mayra parpadeo y por una vez se alegro de llevar puesta aquella máscara, así el menor no vería su expresión de estupefacción por aquella pregunta. Chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, negando después con la cabeza.

_ Ese tipo de sentimientos son absurdos cachorrillo_ La azabache miro de reojo al Santo de Oro_, solo son sentimientos que no sirven para nada, salvo para hacerte débil.

_ ¿De verdad crees eso?_ Preguntó el chico frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

_ Sí.

Mayra suspiro pesadamente y le dio un toquecito en la nariz con el dedo haciendo que volviera a poner un puchero. Se despidió de su amigo para que ésta pudiera dirigirse a la Casa de Leo mientras ella decidió hacerle una visita a Shion, era demasiado pronto para aguantar las tontería de Kardia o para oír una de las charlas de su maestro, además sabía que con Shion no perdería los nervios y, en caso de que eso pasará, el Santo de Aries sabía que hacer para calmarla.

La azabache subió las escaleras para entrar en la Primera Casa, pero no tardo en percatarse que Shion no se encontraba solo, estaba acompañado por Dhoko de Libra, quien en su habitual rostro tranquilo, había cierta preocupación. Ambos Santos se giraron para mirar a la amazona, quien al llegar les miro cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Preguntó a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza.

_ Los Santos de Plata que mandamos a una zona de Italia a explorarla no han regresado aún_ Respondió Dhoko_, tendrían que haber vuelto hace dos días.

_ Hay veces que el regreso suele retrasarse_ Le recordó la amazona para intentar tranquilizarle.

_ La expedición estaba relacionada con Hades.

Mayra frunció el ceño. La situación si era grave.


	3. Futura misión

**Futura Misión:**

Todo el Santuario ESTABA En Tensión, Hades el Dios del Inframundo habia regresado párr Una Nueva Guerra Santa Claus. Todos y Cada Uno de los Santos were Llamados Para La Próxima batalla Que pronto acontecería, INCLUSO los aprendices Que Apenas Sabian emplear cosmos SU. El Patriarca no queria Tomar ESA Decisión, but ÉL ya habia Vivido Una Guerra de Santa, lo sabia cruentas Que llegaban a ser, no hay medias tintas PODIA andarse estafadores, Verdades veladas, Mentiras tranquilizadoras, ESE FUE Que error de la ONU en El pasado habia Causado Demasiadas perdidas y ESO Ahora era lo Que Más Queria Evitar, La Perdida de Sus camaradas de nuevo, Pero sobretodo, no queria Perder una SUS Alumnos, Manigoldo de Cáncar y Mayra de Lince. Tenido habia Más Alumnos, but Ellos dos Diferentes Eran, Desde Que Encontró un Manigoldo, SIENDO UN pequeño bandido con una Sonrisa canalla Que AÚN Mantenia, de supo Que El llegaria un Ser Realmente fuerte y se habia Convertido En un Santo de Oro, de aunque seguia Siendo Un Muchacho imprudente, Demasiado imprudente ... Y Mayra ... Habia Cuidado y criado ESA amazona Desde Que Era Un Bebé, desde la noche Que Aquella Mujer Cuyo never never Sabrià de supo y le entrego con SUS Últimas Fuerzas, era Prácticamente su hija y era muchacha Una Extraña, su forma de ser A Veces le inquietaba, la frialdad Que demostraba en ALGUNAS Ocasiones le inquietante era, sobretodo Por demostrarlo una ANU Edad Temprana, sobretodo, la frialdad Que Mostro Aquél Día.

**Flashback de Sage:**

_Mayra Apareció en mi "despacho ·, fruncí el ceño al ver Que No llevaba la máscara de metal, but habiamos Decidido Hablar de Aquel tema CUANDO dejara de Ser Una aprendiz y tomāra uña de las armaduras, seguramente uña de plata, pues ella sí Misma HABIA NEGADO un Ser un aspirante Una Armadura de oro, Aunque me Hubiera resultado m curioso ver a la azabache Como Vestia la Armadura de cáncer. La azabache como siempre Tenia Una Expresión seria, era de Como habitual en ella, si HACIA memoria Apenas recordaba Haberla Visto sonreír par un de Veces a lo largo de doce años Que Habia Estado Cuidando de ella._

__ ¿Qué pasa, viejo? _ Me Pregunto La Joven Con Un tono seco, embargo de pecado, no me DIJO "Viejo" de forma despectiva, habia aprendido Aquel apodo de Manigoldo._

__ He de Mostrarte algo ... Tal Vez no te agrade_ Le Avise._

_Mayra se Limito un encogerse de hombros y Esperar. Me levante de mi asiento y me acerqué a ella, puse mi dedo en su Frente, tal Y Como Hice algunos adj Jahr Atrás con Manigoldo, queria sable Cómo Sería su Reacción al ver Aquello. Vi Sorpresa en Sus Ojos CUANDO violeta su alma se separo de su Cuerpo, no tardamos en Mucho Estar en la colina del Yomotsu Hirasaka. _

_Observar atento a mi joven alumna, atento a Reacciones Sus, vi Un poco de miedo en su mirada, que miedo ONU no tardo en Convertirse en curiosidad, ENTONCES ella se fijo en las almas de los muertos Que se tiraban al pozo de la muerte, Yendo de la ESA Manera al Reino de Hades, mas ESO Mayra no lo sabia. La azabache Clavo Sus Ojos violetas en Mí._

__ ¿Ellos ... estaran bien? _ Pregunto la joven de dejar sin Mirarme MIENTRAS señalaba la fila de muertos._

__ No_ respondi con sinceridad Dejar pecado de mirarla_, AEE almas caen al Reino de Hades, el Infierno._

__ Pero ... Si SUS vidas Y Sus Muertes Han Sido Crueles Ellos ... ¿Ellos no tendran paz?_

__ No ... Ellos no van a paz Tener._

_La azabache se quedo en silencio y se Acerco Al Borde del pozo, observando Como las almas Caian un Aquel infierno. No reacciono como me Esperaba, sin Negar podia Que Sabia Que Que reaccionaría De Una Forma Diferente de Manigoldo, Mas su no me sorprendio Reacción. No Mostro desesperacuón o agonía, Ni siquiera Una lágrima en Sus Ojos._

__ ¿No Sientes ... Tristeza? _Pregunté Ocultando sorpresa mi._

__ Sí ..._ Mayra esbozo Una triste sonrisa Que Segundos UNOS solitario Duro, Volviendo un Poner su Expresión de siempre_, pero ... ¿De qué me serviría Mostrar Que Me entristece el destino de Estás almas? Sin nada cambiaria. Ya estan muertos, ya No Hay Nada Que Hacer, Por Mucho Que llore o me enfurezca sin Diferente Sera._

_No Pude Evitar pardadear ante Aquellas Palabras, tan tristes ... ciertas Tan Y._

**Fin de Flashback de Sage.**

El Patriarca DIO suspiro largo un, habia siempre muchacha Una Extraña bronceado ... Nego Levemente con la cabeza e Hizo Llamar a Cid de Capricornio.

Tanto Tenma Como Yato fuero golpeados en la cabeza POR EL puño de Mayra, la azabache no Pudo contenerse Más, Aquel par de muchachos o mocosos Como ella les decia, habian conseguido Qué hacer Perdiera La Paciencia ... Otra vez. Dohko de Libra aguanto A duras penas Una carcajada MIENTRAS Shion solo nego con la cabeza, los dos Santos de Bronce miraron asustados a la mujer, Aquella Vez al Llevar puesta su Armadura su rostro ESTABA Cubierto Por La máscara Por Lo Que ninguno de los Presentes pudieron view Expresión de enfado.

Aquella escena FUE observada Por Cid de Capricornio, de aunque Encontró Aquello Bastante divertido, en especial Porque del tanto Shion de Aries Como Dohko de Libra habian Estado a los dos Santos, no lo expreso Mostrando Una Expresión Casi neutral Cuando Se Acerco a por ellos. Por una vez Mayra se alegro de Llevar la máscara puesta pues this ella Misma Pudo percatarse De Que le miro Prácticamente embobada, no podria Que Negar era Cid un hombre atractivo, ella pero ... No podia permitirse Mostrar emoción Alguna y Aquello mameluco Casi era Las Barreras Que desde muy Pequeña SE HABIA Formado Para Ser un caballero Que No dudara en la batalla, no queria Dejarse Llevar Por Emociones Queria Ser fría y letal, prot un Athena, su Diosa, el pecado Sentirse Dejar Por culpable atras una ONU ÉL AUNQUE compañero Mismo he Haya.

_ De Hola, muchachos_ Saludo el Cid ONU de la estafa firme asentimiento con la cabeza.

_ De Hola Cid_ Saludo Dohko con su sonrisa amable_, ¿Ocurre algo?

_ Tengo una Orden del Patriarca_ Tras Decir Aquello miro directly un Mayra Quien Pudo Sentir Como SUS mejillas enrojecían_, TENEMOS Que ir a Una Misión de reconocimiento.

_ Eh ... This bien_ Mayra, de aunque USO ONU tono de absoluta indiferencia Que Tenia Más Que ensayado, but SUS pulsaciones se aceleraron.

_ Nos irémos al atardecer, espero que estés lista para entonces.

_ Lo estaré.

La amazona de plata estaría lista a esa hora, pero tal vez no estaría preparada por lo que pudiera ocurrir.


End file.
